


Fugacious - Holiday Angst Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [991]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: We interrupt this series for a Pretty Holiday Sweater Contest.





	Fugacious - Holiday Angst Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/16/2002 for the word [fugacious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/01/16/fugacious).
> 
> fugacious  
> Lasting but a short time; fleeting.  
> fleeting; transitory: a sensational story with but a fugacious claim on the public's attention.  
> Botany. falling or fading early.
> 
> I'm doing a series based around the [Happy Holidays Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/102520.html). I'm afraid it starts out angsty, but I promise it will have a happy ending.
> 
> This is for the [2017 Happy Holidays Challenge - Dec 13: Holiday Sweaters](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/115297.html) theme. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Fugacious - Holiday Angst Version

# 

Day 13: Holiday Sweaters

“That’s what you’re wearing to work?” Shocked, Tony’s mouth hung open.

Gibbs frowned, glancing down at what he was wearing. “What’s wrong with it? This is what I normally wear to work.”

“Don’t you remember? Today’s the Pretty Holiday Sweater Contest, courtesy of Abby. I heard you promise her you’d participate.”

Gibbs grumbled, but went back upstairs to get his fugacious holiday sweater. At least, after today he wouldn’t have to wear it for a full year. Even if it was supposedly a pretty holiday sweater contest they were still ugly and Gibbs couldn’t wait to get rid of them every year.

Unfortunately, the pretty holiday sweater contest had become a tradition ever since Abby initiated it about 5 years ago. Gibbs would love for it to go away and not have to worry about holiday sweaters ever again. His wish hadn’t come true, so now he had to put on this sweater with a cute Santa and Mrs. Claus cuddling picture on it.

Abby had found out about the ugly holiday sweater contests and had protested insisting that it was prejudice to only support ugly holiday sweaters and that NCIS should support pretty holiday sweaters. Ever since then, the pretty holiday sweater contest had been held yearly. Oh some people still wore ugly holiday sweaters, but anyone in Abby’s inner circle had better wear a pretty holiday sweater or she would make your life hell.

Gibbs had tried not to wear a sweater at all the first year and it had been literally months before Abby had forgiven him. He had no desire to repeat that and was glad that Tony had reminded him that the contest was today. He wondered what Tony’s holiday sweater would be.

With his holiday sweater on, Gibbs headed back downstairs. “Where’s your holiday sweater?”

“It’s a surprise. No one’s allowed to see it until the contest.”

“Not even me?”

“Sorry, Jethro. You said it yourself. Best way to keep a secret is to keep it to yourself.”

Gibbs frowned as his own rule was used against him. Grabbing his coffee, he headed to work. There wasn’t time for breakfast this morning as he had a meeting with SecNav and the director in MTAC.

Tony would take his own car today. He needed to swing by his apartment to grab his holiday sweater. Plus, Tony was missing his own place even though the time spent with Gibbs had been very intriguing so far. 

By the time Tony arrived at work Bishop and McGee were eagerly chatting about their holiday sweaters and a cold case they were looking at. 

“Anything new?”

“Well Jessica in accounting has found an absolutely adorable holiday sweater this year.” Bishop shared.

Tony smiled to soften the rebuke. “I meant with the cold case you guys were talking about.”

“Oh. McGee found a lead that was missed the first time. He’s chasing it down now. We’re hoping it will lead to an arrest.”

“Good job, McGee. Keep me posted.”

“Where’s your holiday sweater, Tony?” McGee couldn’t help asking. He knew Tony always participated in the holiday sweater contest.

“It’s a secret, McGee. It will be revealed at the contest and not before.”

“You know Abby’s going to react badly when she sees you’re not wearing a holiday sweater.”

“I know. I’ve got it handled, don’t worry McClue. How’s your lead coming?”

“Still searching for associates that might have been made during the short stint one of our original suspects had in prison that could be related.”

“Let me know what it finds. Hopefully, it won’t interrupt the holiday sweater contest.”

“Actually Abby moved the holiday sweater contest up. It’s happening at 10am not at noon now.”

“Why?”

“She didn’t say.”

“Holiday sweater contest, now.” Gibbs barked, exiting MTAC.

The team scrambled to follow his order and headed for the cafeteria where the Pretty Holiday Sweater Contest would take place. Everyone lined up in front of the judges. There were sweaters with dogs, cats, trees, and many other beautiful layouts. 

However, none of the holiday sweaters topped the one that Tony had found. A collective gasp worked its way through the room as Tony’s holiday sweater was revealed. He’d managed to find a sweater featuring half naked men and artfully clothed women so as to be revealing, but not actually show anything off, displayed on a warm blanket in front of a fireplace with a beautiful snowscape seen through the picture windows.

There really was no choice, but to name Tony the winner. Everyone knew immediately he would win. There was no contest for first this year. The true fight would be for second. 

Abby and the other judges all conferred and reached an agreement. As expected, Tony was awarded the first place prize. Nikki came in second place with her holiday sweater with a bunch of sexy holiday doctors. Cassie came in third with a holiday sweater filled with adorable holiday cats climbing Christmas trees.

They all retrieved their prizes which were visa gift cards of varying amounts. By the time the MCRT returned to the bullpen, McGee’s search had come back and they had a lead. They were off and on their way to chase down their new suspect, which would hopefully link back to one of their original suspects.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in only a month! When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
